Super Digidestined 64
by Pure heart of light
Summary: A evil digimon has trap Princess Hikari and the other princesses inside the walls. Only Daisuke and Veemon can save them with a little help from Taichi, Agumon, Yamato, Gabumon, Jyou, Gomamon ,Ken and Wormmon in order to search the power source call Digi-stars. Thanks to one of the best games I started this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome my fellow readers and authors**

**Pure heart of light presents you**

**Super Digidestined**

* * *

**Hikari's letter**

**Dear, Daisuke **

**Please come to the castle with Taichi, Yamato, Jyou and Ken. **

**Me, Sora, Jun, Mimi and Miyako had bake a cake for you all.**

**Your's truly **

**Princess Hikari Yagami**

* * *

As the scene goes we encountered as wild tentomon with a camera as he flies around as zoom in on

Princess Hikari's Castle as he flies below the bridge that goes to the entrance to her castle where he arrive to the ground where he witness a green warp pipe appear infront as the camera zooms in a boy named Daisuke Motomiya has appeared.

"Alright I made it" Daisuke said as he witnessed four more warp pipes appearing as Taichi Yagami (Hikari's Brother), Yamato, Jyou and Ken appeared.

" Good glad you guys made it" Daisuke remarked

" Oh yeah" Taichi said

" Can't wait to see Jun" Yamato said

" Same for Mimi" Jyou remarked

" Miyako as well" Ken said

As the guys walk to the castle they played around showing their powers on each other's head revealing their abitlies (**I'm not telling what powers they have yet). **As they continue on walking into the castle

we then zoom onto the roof of the castle we encountered a blue dragon digimon named Veemon who is fast asleep.

* * *

**Three hours later**

As the camera zooms on Veemon who was still asleep, Tentomon then calls him as he tries to wake up Veemon.

" Veemon..Wake up"

Veemon was still asleep

" Veemon wake up"

Nothing was working then Tentamon shouted

" VEEMON WAKE UP!"

As Veemon sput up as he tries to get himself in order, he then look at Tentomon.

" Sorry to do that but it was the only way to wake you up, But now that your awake I informed you that Daisuke and others guys has not returned after a few hours and been missing"

Veemon was starting worry why Daisuke has not returned

" I was afraid that there was no one to help then I saw you, but before I continue why are you doing sleeping on the roof of Princess Hikari's Castle" Tentomon asked

Veemon explained that he was gonna see Gatomon in the castle but realize it was too early as to what they planned on so he wait until he fell asleep.

" Hahahahahaha that's why Daisuke is the warrior of Mircales you came in the right time for things like this, Hahahahaha" Tentomon laughed

Veemon does admit it is luck that his randomly appear while sleeping with no one noticing him (Well he was on the roof of the castle).

" But the fact that your here I ask you to find Daisuke and other warriors in any ways possible, Good Luck" Tentomon said as he flies off

As Veemon nodded he begins on this adventure to rescue the the gang, as he arrives to the door to the entrance of Princess Hikari's castle he realize that he needs a key to open the door, as he try to figure out where to find a hidden key, he then encountered a wild Neemon appeared with a key that goes to

the door entrance into the castle.

" Hehehehehehe I have the key to the castle if you want it you have to catch me to get it" Neemon snickered as he ran.

Veemon was annoyed as he runs to catch Neemon, it took five minutes to catch Neemon but no luck so instead he used his signiture move.

VEE-HEADBUTT

As Veemon headbutted Neemon the key started to fly up in the air, as both Digimon jump up to catch it.

As Neemon was confident that he gonna catch, Veemon jumps on to his head as he grab the key. Neemon panicked as he ran away

" You may have the key but you only walking into my master's trap" Neemon said as he disappeared

As Veemon continues to walk to the entrance of the door, he then used the key and opens the door.

* * *

**Inside Princess Hikari's Castle**

As Veemon stands in front of the door as it closes a voice echoes in the air

_**NO ONE'S HOME NOW GET LOST! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

Veemon had a feeling something is wrong as he walk around he soon come across Agumon as he was fading, Veemon went towards as Agumon smiled

" Veemon, it's good to see you bro, I afraid that you in a real tough situation while me, gabumon, gomamon and wormmon was with the princess digimon we soon became captured by a evil digimon then later Taichi and the others came into the castle then was ambushed then was locked into five separate door with each fighting their greatest fear. With us trap inside the wall the only we can help you recover the digi power stars to free us from the walls. Please...bro... save us.." Agumon said as he disappeared into the walls.

As Veemon lowered his head he soon stood up and ready to start the search of the missing digi-stars then save Daisuke, Hikari, Gatomon and the finds a door

with a star symbol while he see others doors he realizes there's some doors with numbers indicating that he needs the number of Digi stars to unlock it. Since this door dont need any he walks in and discovers a painting has the abitliy to take him into a new world, as Veemon jumps into the painting as the Adventure begins at place called the Digi-Battlefield where Veemon appears in front of a grassfield

where he sees two datamon, one of them was blue as Veemon went to Datamon, He then greeted Veemon.

" Hi I'm Datamon, I'm different from other ones because I am pure-hearted one, this field use to a peaceful one until that damn Orgemon started to cause problems, he located on the top of the cannon

mountain" The blue Datamon said as he pointed to where Orgemon is located as Veemon sees him.

" If you defeat Orgemon then this place will go back to normal, when you come back I will loan a cannon to use to help you" Datamon said

"Thanks Datamon, don't worry I'll take care of that Orgemon" Veemon said as he left to fight Orgemon

As Veemon was fighting through many traps and as he scale up through cannon mountain as he finally made it to Orgemon.

Orgemon revealed his face " Ohhh what do we have here, a little dragon who dares to come face to face with me on the top of my mountain" he said

" You don't scare me Orgemon" Veemon replied

" I think you should be" Orgemon said as he reveal a digi-star in his hand " With this digi-star I am unstoppable"

" We'll see about that" Veemon

**Veemon digivolve to...Veedramon**

Veemon digivolve into a bigger dragon version of himself with three horns on his head two on his back and one on his nose with axe on his right hand.

"So now your a champion now, it don't matter to me I'll still defeat you" Orgemon growled as his left hand glowed purple " **Pummel Whack" **as he fires dark energy at Veedramon as he dodged it as his hand started to glow.

"**Hammer Punch" **He punches Orgemon as he flow 3 feet to the otherside of the battlefield, as Orgemon was getting up Orgemon launch another **"Pummel Whack" **but Veedramon quickly came

behind Orgemon as his hand glowed white.

" **Cutting Shoot" **as Veedramon swifted his claws razor winds landed at Orgemon as he screamed in pain.

" This is impossible I supposed to be unstoppable" Orgemon as got up as he ran towards Veedramon

"**Bone Cudgel" **Orgemon jumps up at 40 feet as he flies down with his club as he about to hit Veedramon.

As Veedramon waits for Orgemon to come closer, he then started to launch his final move

" **V-Nova Blast" **Veedramon launched a energy beam with a V shape at Orgemon as he screamed in even more pain as he started to disappear.

" You defeated me like it was nothing, I can't believe it I was suppose to be unstoppable with this digi-star" Orgemon shouted as half of his body was disappearing

" Your cruel heart made you lose, your no longer gonna cause anymore trouble" Veedramon said

" Your strong but let's you handle on of the Master's dark warriors as soon as you encounter them, but until then Farewell" Orgemon said as he finally disappeared as the Digi-star appeared infront of Veedramon as he de-digivolve back to Veemon.

" Alright I got the Digi-star!" Veemon said as he hold the digi-star as he starts glowing and disappears

* * *

**Back in front of the Painting in Princess Hikari's Castle**

As Veemon reappears infront of the painting he then saw Gatomon appearing infront of him.

" Gatomon!" Veemon gasped

" Veemon.. Thank god your safe" Gatomon said

" I miss you"

" I miss you too but I don't have time, I happy to find out you got a digi-star so now you can enter other places that you can use the power of this star but be careful after you find more digi-stars you will fight the one of the dark warriors soon as possible but only you and Daisuke are the only ones to fight them, you have to find Daisuke in order to go though all the battles" Gatomon said

" Don't worry I will find him and we will save you, Hikari and the others, I promise" Veemon said as he came close to Gatomon

" I know you will, Veemon" Gatomon started to disappear

" I don't have enough time...Please be safe for me" She said as she came close to Veemon's face as she place her left paw of his face as he hold on to her hand

" That's a promise that I willing to keep" Veemon whisper at her ear as they look at each other's eyes as

they leaned a kiss as Gatomon has disappeared.

As Veemon stood there with a slient moment he then got himself ready as begin on his goal to get the digi-stars and to find Daisuke and defeat the enemies once and for all.

**Here you guys go. I'm taking a break from working on the crossover. The idea of this story came from one of the greatest game from N64. I want to thank D-nasty and Liquidphazon for the support. You guys are true authors. Next chapter is coming soon, so until then this is the Pure heart of light saying "Farewell"**


	2. Chapter 2: Bringing Back Miracles

**Chapter 2: Bringing back Mircales**

* * *

**Back to where we left off (I don't own Super Mario 64) I wish**

Veemon got himself ready as he begin to start his search for the Digi-stars. He started the search by going back to the "Digi-Battlefield" find more digi-stars that hidden in that world. As he arrives on the grassfield, the blue datamon came to him happily said

"Veemon, you did it!, because of you that Orgemon is nothing but space dust and peace is restored in our world, however there's more things to do in this world. To help you like I promise, I will loan you a cannon" Datamon said as the platform opens a cannon

" Get ready to blast off, Good Luck" he said as him and Veemon shoke hands

As Veemon set off to search another Digi-star he sees a sign that saids that there a race against a digimon named Gazimon who is the winner of five-year race tournaments, it also says that if the challenger wins then he or she will receive prize which is the digi-star.

" This Gazimon has one of the digi-stars, if I compete then I will get the second star" Veemon said as he went to find the Gazimon to challenge him. As Veemon crosses a bridge he encounters the Gazimon who looking for a challenge as he turns and sees Veemon staring at him.

" Hey you seem to be staring at me for some reason, I take it you want to challenge me into a race, I've been putting on posters to see if I can find someone who want to have one on one race with me and if that person can even try to beat me then I will give them this weird star I found" Gazimon said as he reveals the digi-star.

Veemon knew the only way to get the digi-star by beating Gazimon in this challenge.

" Yes I want to part take on this challenge" Veemon said

" Hahaha this is gonna be a easy win, I will accept your particpate in this race match, the rules are simple we race though the battle field to reach the top of the mountain." Gazimon putted out

" Right" Veemon replied

The match was about to start as Veemon and Gazimon are ready on their marks as the countdown begins.

5..4..3..2..1...GOOOOOO!

As Veemon and Gazimon began their race as both digimon are running though a path where both spotted a Machinedramon charging out of no where as both rookie digimon quickly jump over the charge Mega digimon as they continue on.

" Not bad for a rookie runner" Gazimon said as he speed up as he made on to the path of the mountain leaving Veemon a little behind.

" He does not know me very well, does he" Veemon muttered to himself as he speeds up to keep in an even pace with Gazimon as he turns to his right as he see Veemon next to him.

" What the actual hell, how are you that fast enough to keep up!?" Gazimon shouted

" Actually I'm not using 25% of my speed, but now I just gonna end this race because I got a friends who are my family to save" Veemon said as he zoomed to the top of the mountain as he made it to the finish line.

As Veemon waited for Gazimon to reach for the finish line he finally sees him as Gazimon made it as he was panting real hard.

" I can't believe that I lost to you, I never thought to think that you would be this fast but next time I'll beat you, but for now Here is your prize" Gazimon said as he brings out the digi-star

Veemon takes the Digi-star as he jumps in joy. **" HERE WE GO!"**

* * *

**Back at the castle**

Veemon returns back from the digi-battlefield as he added the digi-star into the collection box, now there **2** **digi-stars**. He thought of going back but he decide go to the others rooms in the castle to as he went to the door upstars of the castle as he see a **One-star door** infront of him as he uses the power of the digi-stars to break the curse to the room as the curse breaks now he can enter inside.

As Veemon entered the room he sees seven doors, five of them with crest symbols on the top **(Mircales, Courage, Friendship, Relabiltiy and Kindness) **as for the other doors there's a secret door and the center door into a secret room as Veemon went to it he sees the door reveals to be a **Five-star door**. After analyze what each of the door were he realize that each of the digidestined are trap inside fighting their fears. Veemon knows that Daisuke is locked inside the door with the crest of mircales on top but the only way to free him and the others is to find five special keys that will open the door to free the digidestineds.

Veemon then read something on the wall that tells him about the castle's secret stars as one of them is hidden inside the painting of Princess Hikari on the right side of the wall that he's standing next to.

" There's hidden stars in the castle that the bad guys haven't known or checked, that's great for me that way I can find them and restore to the castle" He remarked

As Veemon jumped into the painting he soon arrives in Princess Hikari's Sliding Course, He looks at the front as he see a long slide that goes down, Veemon starts to go down the slide as he was enjoying the ride.

" Yeeeeeeehaaaaaa" Veemon shouted as he was sliding down the ramp as he arrived at the finish line, as he went towards a floating box he then jumps as the box opens and the digi-star has appeared.

Veemon takes it and jump in joy again. **" Here we GO!"**

**Returning to the Castle**

As Veemon returns to the castle he realize that he has now three digi-stars now he can open doors that are only needs that amount to remove the curse so he can travel to other worlds.

He used the power of the digi-stars to remove the curse of the remind doors that he has not gone to. Now that he finish he went to one of the new room as jump into a painting which reveal to a world called " Etemon's fortress"

**Mission one: Chip off the old Etemon**

Veemon arrives to Etemon's Fortress on the northwest of area, he starts to travel though fortress to reach Etemon, however Etemon's minions were trying to stop Veemon from trying to reach him but Veemon digivolves Veedramon as he destorys every minion that tries to get in his way.

" That was easy now I can face Etemon" Veedramon said as he arrives to the top of the fortress and confronts Etemon.

" Well, Well, Well what do we got here a champion digimon, this one thinks he can intrude my fortress and attack my minions then have the nerve to confront me thinking he can take me on a battle" Etemon chuckled

" You may be a Ulimate, but my strength matches higher then a MagnaAngemon" Veedramon remarked which made Etemon stop smiling

" Really well with this digi-star I don't think you will even lay a mark on me"

" We'll see"

" Bring it"

Veedramon and Etemon began the fight as Etemon rushes towards him as launched a barrage of Punches as Veedramon blocks every hit Etemon lands, as he was about to land another punch Veedramon quickly grab Etemon's arm and flips him over his shoulder.

" Damn you, there's should be a law about using martial arts in fights" Etemon complained

" I think the digi-star made you more stupider then you look"

" WHAT YOU SAY!?" Etemon shouted as he rushes at Veedramon as he did the same as both collide in a dragon rush with punches and kicks as it started to rock the fortress as both side not giving up. As both digimon separated Etemon was panting hard as Veedramon was remind calm.

" There's no way your that strong!" Etemon shouted

" Your finished"

" Not if I can help it" Etemon claimed as he jump in the air as he prepare his move as a dark sphere appears in his hand " Let's see you can survive this **DARK NETWORK!**" Etemon shouted as he throws it towards Veedramon.

Veedramon stares calmly at the blast as he muttered to himself " You fool" as he started glow yellow as he shouted **" V-NOVA BLAST" **as the V-shape Beam launched straight at the blast, the Dark Network was destory and the beam was going towards Etemon.

" no...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Etemon screamed as the beam completely eliminating him until he was nothing then the digi-star appears infront of Veedramon as he de-digivolves back to Veemon.

"**YEAHOOOOOO I got the digi-star!"** Veemon shouted as he continues to on his next mission.

He went to the room which reveals to be one of two **Three-star doors **that he unlocked as he jumps into the painting he arrives to land of snow called **Cool, Cool Mountain**.

**Mission one: Slippy slide away**

Veemon appears infront of a small house with a chinmey where the digi-star in hidden inside there, knowing what he must do, Veemon jumps into the chinmey as he appear inside the house with a icy slide.

" Wow this is dangerous but I gotta do this" Veemon thought to himself as he jump onto the slide as he slides down however the icy slide made he too fast to control.

" Oh dear I can't control this speed..aaaahhhh" Veemon shouted as he soon come across a shortcut

" Oh good I better take this route" as Veemon went through the shortcut and arrive at the end of the slide as he spotted the Digi-star.

" That's was too easy" Veemon laughed out as he return back to the castle.

" Now I got five digi-stars" Veemon said then for second something came into his mind.

Then it hit him " **The Five-Star Door I forgot about that" **Veemon said as he ran upstairs to the room where he went towards the door as he uses the power of the digi-stars as he opens the door as in a instant he became shock to see a painting of Daisuke infront of him.

" This must be a world where I can get the key free Daisuke, well no time to waste! Hang on Daisuke" Veemon shouted as he jumps into the painting as arrives in a unknown place where he sees a maze from him to the end.

" It's a maze, I can see where the end is but not much but I guareentee that I will face the enemy who locked Daisuke" Veemon said as he walk into the maze and starts to walk throught it.

**Inside the Maze**

As Veemon runs through the maze he soon come across a Golemon and Apemon as they are blocking his way.

" This is far enough you go little dragon" Apemon laughed

" If I can help it GET OUT OF MY WAY **VEE HEADBUTT!" **Veemon shouted as he headbutted both digimon as they crashed into the wall as both whinned in pain.

" How did... that simple damn headbutt... hurt me this much?" Golemon asked in pain

" When someone try to get in my way, I become serious" Veemon answered as he continue his journey though the maze.

_I think the power of the digi-stars is making me gain more power for some reason. That's great for me._

As Veemon fought many digimon that try to stop him from reaching to the end point, as he finish knocking out a tocamon with his "**Vee-Headbutt" **he finally made it to the end of the maze.

" Finally I made it out of that maze" Veemon said then sees a warp pipe infront of him

" This is it, now I must face whomever I see in order to free on Daisuke!" Veemon jumps into the warp pipe.

As Veemon arrives on the battlefield he comes face to face with the foe.

" So the warrior of miracle's digimon came to save him huh? Well this gonna be a quick defeat, I'm Puppetmon, I am Mega Digimon of Virus type, I may be small unlike other mega digimon but my **Puppet Pummel **will roost you alive" Puppetmon said

" You may be a mega digimon but I will defeat you one way or another" Veemon remarked

**Veemon digivolves to...Veedramon**

" You think your Champion form can defeat me!?" Puppetmon laughed

" Don't underestimate me I fought many mega level digimon"

" Those are just weak level Megas"

" I'll show you, **Hammer Punch!" **Veedramon punch Puppetmon but he quickly dodged it as he gets himself in fighting mode.

" I guess I have take this match seriously, then huh? Oh well **Puppet Pummel" **He shouted as his revolver-style hammer goes as multiple bullets shot out and aimed directly towards Veedramon.

" Oh shit...**V-Nova Blast**" Veedramon launched the energy beam towards the bullets causes an expolison as smoke hit both digimon

" Oh no I can't see" Veedramon growled

" But I can see you hehehehe **Puppet Pummel**" Puppetmon replied as he shot bullets behind Veedramon's back as he shouted in pain and land onto the ground.

" Hehehehe this is what you show those other mega digimon that you fought?" Puppetmon asked evily as Veedramon got up with a smile on his face.

" No this is only half of my strength" Veedramon remarked

" WHAT!?"

" I refuse to let you evil monster win, I'M GOING FULL POWER!" Veedramon shouted as he blindly punches Puppetmon sending him flying into the air as He regains his stance. But before he could attack

Veedramon was already infront of him.

" Impossible" Puppetmon gasped as Veedramon elbowed him to the ground

" There is no why you could hurt me with just two hits" Puppetmon shouted with blood on his face

" I refuse to let my family down, I will save them" Veedramon said

" Enough your gone and here's is your going away present **Super Puppet Pummel" **Puppetmon shouted as a barrage of super charged bullets are fired towards Veedramon.

" NOO PUPPETMON IT'S OVER **V-NOVA BLAST" **Veedramon shouted a giant V-shape energy beam shot towards Puppetmon.

" Don't! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Puppetmon screamed as he was turned into data.

As Veedramon landed on the ground he see a key with the mircales symbol on it flew straight at him.

As Veedramon de-digivolves back to Veemon, he quickly grabs the key and screamed in joy.

" Yeahhhhhh I did it, Alright" Veemon shouted as he was teleported back into the Castle with the Mircales Key in his hand.

" Daisuke I did it" Veemon said as he arrived infront of the door with the mircales crest on top. As Veemon used the key to open the door he then opens it and...**Daisuke Motomiya is released!**

" Alright I free hahahahahahaha, you did it Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as both hugged

" I never gave up because I never will let you down, You never did either" Veemon said

" Because we're one" Daisuke remarked

**With Daisuke now free, both Him and Veemon are more already to face enemies and retreive more of the digi-stars and Save Princess Hikari and Gatomon but they still need to find the others though. But with the warriors of Mircales, nothing will stop them from defeating the bad guys. Until then look out for the next chapter of " Super Digidestined 64".**


	3. Fear the power of AeroVeedramon

**Finally the semester is over after taking finals and a break in the beginning of summer. Chapter 3 is finally been revealed. **

**Chapter 3: Fear the Power of AeroVeedramon**

* * *

Now that Daisuke and Veemon are now reunited after the defeat of Puppetmon, they can continue further into finding that Digi-stars and free the other digidestineds as well.

**Character Analyze (My Voice)**

**Now that Daisuke is released Veemon has the abitliy to go Ultimate but for Daisuke, he has the power to shoot energy beams and His special move " Shining Miracle" will wipe out an enemy in a instant!**

" Your right Daisuke, we are one" Veemon said

"That's right buddy, come on let's search the digi-stars and save the others and Princess Hikari" Daisuke said

"Right"

As Daisuke and Veemon began their search for more digi-stars, they went to **Cool, Cool Mountain as the second mission begins.**

**Mission 2:**** Little Poyomon Rescue!**

Arriving at in Cool, Cool Mountain Veemon and Daisuke start their search as they glid through a path of a ice slide where they were going down the mountain. It's not like the ice slide in the cabin where Veemon was going through the fear of falling off the slide leading to his death.

"_Thank goodness that this ice slide has curve edges where we don't have to worry of falling like what I went through in that cabin, oh boy" _Veemon thought to himself as they arrive to the end of the path they come arcoss a snowman-like digimon panicking.

" Whoa what's that?" Daisuke wondered

**Digimon Analyzer ( Veemon's voice)**

" **That snowman is actually Frigimon a champion level who doesn't like to get into fights and loves to live life in peace. It's Sub-zero Ice punch is a good example of an icy death.**

" Oh my god, Oh my god! My one of my babies was kidnapped!" Frigimon (female) screamed while run around in circles.

" Hey!" Daisuke screamed getting Frigimon's attention as they went towards her.

" Oh your Daisuke Motomiya and your Veemon! Please help me!" Frigimon begged

" Whoa, Whoa calm down and tell us what happen" Daisuke said

" Well, not to long ago I was watching my babies while they were sleeping, then all of a sudden a dark digimon came and attack my home, I tried to fight him but he was to powerful then he grab one of my babies before I was about to save my baby he then cause a avalanche that almost caught me and my babies, but now I can't leave to find my baby because I have the rest with me and I refuse to lose sight on my babies. Please Daisuke and Veemon find my little poyomon please" Frigimon asked

" Well you continue that because we're gonna find your baby and bring him back to you" Daisuke said

" You can count on it" Veemon said

" Thank you so much" Frigimon thanked

As Daisuke and Veemon left to search for the missing Poyomon, they soon come across a path to the other side of Cool, Cool Mountain. "Look Daisuke there's a hidden path to other side, do you think the dark digimon is there?" Veemon asked

" I can feel in my gut that he's is, and either way we must go through this path it's only to search and save Poyomon" Both warriors went through the path and then arrived in town with many Penguinmons and Snowagumons everywhere.

" So this is where Poyomon might be" Veemon stated

" I can sense the dark digimon presents at the end of the town near the mountain" Daisuke said as he looked further he then sees someone in a dark cape holding something which reveal to be the baby Poyomon. " I can see someone holding a baby Poyomon!" Daisuke yelled

" That must be him Daisuke!" Both Veemon and Daisuke ran through the path of the town until they the end as they followed the path where the dark digimon was heading up to the middle of the mountain. As soon as they started they started going up the mountain they soon come across an army of Vilemon heading towards them.

" Whoa an army of Vilemon!" Daisuke said

" Let's take them all out!" Veemon said as they charged in as Veemon headbutts muliple Vilemons as they collide together as Daisuke shoots a golden energy beam which completely wipe them out as more Vilemon keeps on coming. " Don't relax Veemon we're not done yet, Ready?" Daisuke started glowing gold as well as Veemon" You bet Daisuke!"

**Veemon digivolve to...Veedramon**

" **V-Nova Blast**" Veedramon launches an energy beam and Daisuke throw another gold beam as rest of the Vilemon was completely destoryed as they continue to run up to the mountain as more Vilemon are coming at them. " Damnit..this guy thinks throwing these Vilemon at us would stop us" Daisuke remarked

" Well he'll see when we encounter him" Veedramon replied as they charged at the army of Vilemon.

**At the top of the mountain **

After fighting their way to the top, Daisuke and Veedramon have finally encountered the Dark Digimon

with the kidnapped Poyomon.

" My my my your tough then I expected" The dark digimon said as he revealed the kidnapped Poyomon " I can tell that your here for this little marshmallow, correct?" As Daisuke and Veedramon reacted knowing that's exactly what they there for."I thoughts are correct hehehehe"

" Who the hell are you?" Daisuke questioned

**Digimon Analyze ( Dark Digimon's Voice)**

**If you heard a digimon called Devimon then you see his ultimate level NeoDevimon which is myself, I'm the type of digimon you should fear, reason is for my Stun Claw will paralyze you in second then your finished when I used " Guilty Claw"**

" You don't fear us not one bit, release the Poyomon or else" Veedramon got into his stance as Neodevimon placed the baby poyomon in a cage where the baby doesn't escape"My you seen tough for a champion but you can't hurt me, and second fact I'm planning on raising this little to become evil, so I guess I have to deal with the fact I have to get rid of the both of you" NeoDevimon said as he gets into his stance.

" You asked for it **Hammer Punch**" Veedramon punches Neodevimon in the gut but it didnt hurt him at all, then Neodevimon slaps Veedramon in the face then grabbed his leg as he toss him to the ground as he grunted in came behind him and kick him in the face which sent him to flying as he went to Veedramon."Veedramon, are you okay?" Daisuke help Veedramon get up " Yeah thanks Daisuke, I think that dealing with those goddamn Vilemon got me exhausted" As Veedramon got up they saw Neodevimon in the air.

" I have to say boy, you did pack a kick unlike your champion" Neodevimon said then he saw Veedramon panting as it came to his mind " Oh I see hahahaha I guess my minions must have worn you out eh?" Veedramon and Daisuke charges at Neodevimon as charges back as they formed a dragon rush as they land punches, kicks as they were moving around. " Your guys are good I'm just warming up but now I must finish this and this will stop you" Neodevimon said as Veedramon was about to land a punch Neo (for short) dodged it then kicked Veedramon then "**Stun Claw**" as Neodevimon's claw glow white and hit Veedramon in the back as he shouted in pain as he crashes into the ground.

" VEEDRAMON NO!" Daisuke shouted

As the smoke clear we see Veedramon on the ground as he struggles to move."Daisuke I can't move.." Veedramon grunted " Hahaha I told you my stun claw will paralyze anything, now that your unable to move I'll just kill you now then I'll deal with you Miracles" Neodevimon then charges Veedramon as he prepares for his **Guilty Claw **to finish Veedramon off but then Neodevimon sees Veedramon started to glowing yellow and well as Daisuke.

" What's this?" Neodevimon said

" We will not lose to you, we'll take to the next level" As Daisuke and Veedramon glowing into a gold aura Veedramon's body then flashed in bright light and his gets up.

Seeing what's happening made Neodevimon gasped in shock " WHAT!? You should not be moving after my Stun claw paralyzed you!"

" Are you ready Veedramon"

" You bet Daisuke" Veedramon jumps as the light shines though the top of the mountain as many people from village sees the event occuring.

" VEEDRAMON DIGIVOLVE!"

**Veedramon digivolve too...AeroVeedramon**

As the light had cleared the new form of Veedramon stood with wings, armor pad on the upper lip, and claws coming out of his arms.

" What...who..Who are you?" Neodevimon said to the new digimon

**Digimon Analyze (AeroVeedramon's voice)**

**AeroVeedramon is the name, I am the Ultimate level of Veemon, my V-Wing Blade and Dragon Impulse will put the word "fear" in your mind, well if not then my Twister Sabar will after your slice into pieces.**

" Why is this happening after I was about to claim victory,well it doesn't matter because your still no match for me **Guilty Claw**" as Neodevimon charges at AeroVeedramon as he about to land his attack AeroVeedramon just stood quietly as he closes his eyes as Neodevimon was charging.

" You fool are you just gonna stand there!?" Neodevimon shouted

As he gotten closer AeroVeedramon opens his eyes and grabs both of Neodevimon's claws as he struggles to break free. "Let go you fool!"

" Ok" AeroVeedramon then threw him to the ground as Neodevimon grunted in pain but soon got up and look at our hero as he was annoyed to knowing how this is happening after seeing the great power AeroVeedramon has. As he slowly calms himself he then says " You power is greater then I expected but don't think you'll defeat me, I guess I have to go Full Power then" As Neodevimon charges up to full strength as warriors watched as he continues.

" There this is my full power" Neodevimon said

" It doesn't bother me not one bit" AeroVeedramon said

" Well I guess I have give you a little sample" Neodevimon said as he extremespeeds and lands a punch towards AeroVeedramon's face as he stares directly towards Neodevimon's face as a sign of no reaction to his attack. Getting annoyed Neodevimon launched another punch but then AeroVeedramon blocks it then delivers hard punch to Neo's (for short) face sent him a few feet away.

As Neodevimon recovered he then spits out blood as he looks at his oppononet" That son of a bitch Gaaaaaaaaahhh" as he charges he then got hit directly in the stomach by AeroVeedramon then was slapped in the face by tail which send him crashing on the ground again as he about to get up AeroVeedramon was standing in front of him with making Neodevimon froze.

" I can tell your becoming afraid of me Neodevimon, I'm not the kind of digimon you don't want to deal with now I'm gonna tell you one last time to release the baby poyomon and give it to us or else"

As AeroVeedramon started to glow gold aura Neodevimon then quickly grab the cage with the baby Poyomon as his claw started to glow white.

" I decided on a new agreement my dear friend hehehe, how about you surrender or the life of this baby poyomon's life will end" Neodevimon snickered

" You coward..using children for your selfish greed" AeroVeedramon roared

" Well then. What it gonna be?" Neodevimon asked

" Well...What you do think Daisuke?" AeroVeedramon asked as Neodevimon have realize that he forgotton about Daisuke as he takes the baby poyomon away as AeroVeedramon appeared in front of Neodevimon. " Wait.. no..please..I don't mean no harm.." as Neodevimon was taking steps back as AeroVeedramon was standing until Neodevimon then attack his **Stun Claw** which hits AeroVeedramon's back as he fall to the ground.

" Now that I got you again now YOU DIE **GUILTY CLAW!" **Neodevimon rushes towards him

" Your Stun claw work before but not this time, YOUR FINISHED **TWISTER SABER!"** AeroVeedramon turns around as the blades on his arms glowed white as he slices Neodevimon into pieces " Beat it **Dragon Impulse!" **AeroVeedramon launches a shockwave with the appearance of dragon at Neodevimon which completely destoryed him as he was nothing but data.

" We did AeroVeedramon!" Daisuke said as they did a high five

" You bet Daisuke, now that the baby is safe we can return it to his mother" AeroVeedramon said

" Yeah come on let's return the baby to his mom" as Daisuke jumps onto AeroVeedramon's back as they took off to return to Frigimon.

**Returning to Frigimon**

" My baby Oh thank goodness that your safe, thank you so much Daisuke and Veemon (AeroVeedramon dedigivolve) if it wasn't for you guys I would have lost my baby forever" Frigimon said as she hugs her baby

" It was nothing we're just glad that baby is safe and back home with his mother" Daisuke said

" Thank you and also I want to give these to you I found two of these in the snow from the avalanche" Frigimon said as she revealed not one but two digi-stars to Daisuke and Veemon

" Oh thank you Frigimon, ALL RIGHT!" Daisuke and Veemon shouted happily

**Returning to Princess Hikari's Castle**

"Alright we now got seven digi-stars now" Daisuke said

" Yeah but there's still more out there" Veemon remarked

" True but we'll find them all and save the others"

" Yeah that's right...boy I feel real exhausted from that battle" Veemon said feeling real tried out

" Well Veemon you did a lot before, you release me and fought Neodevimon, you need your rest"

**During the Night outside of Princess Hikari's Castle**

As Veemon was sleeping as Daisuke was at the lake under the moonlight thinking. " Boy we're starting out good but I can tell there's tougher enemies watching and waiting for us, but we'll be ready and once we defeat them and retrieve the digi-stars I'll save Hikari. I promise my Angel I will save you." Daisuke lowers his head then a light shined behind him as a voice called him " Daisuke..." as He turn around as gasped to see what was in front of him.

" Hi..Hikari" Daisuke mutter as went towards her

" Dai-chan I'm glad to see you and Veemon are okay" Hikari said

" My Angel are you okay" Daisuke asked as they hugged

" Yes I used the last bit of my powers to get out of the wall but it only for short while, It's perfect chance for me to talk to you and remind you something, inside the castle has rooms with the big digi-star symbol, the first one you see you have at least 10 digi-stars to access that room that is located on the the second floor of the castle and face one of the Dark warriors but be careful there's more traps and more enemies coming your way" Hikari explained

" We will be careful, I promise Hikari" Daisuke said

As both watched at the beautiful view of the lake as the moonlight shines down, they became locked on to each other eyes as Hikari's eyes shines like brown gemstone as Daisuke's eyes like maroon gemstone.

" It's was good thing I had a little bit of power left after trying to fight the Dark master before me and the rest of princesses and our digimon became trap in the wall, it gives me one last time to watch this beautiful view with you my love" Hikari said as she place her head on Daisuke's chest

" I promise you, me and Veemon will save you and the others I don't care how powerful this Dark master is or his dark warriors I will not stop until their destoryed and your free the walls" Daisuke said as he hugs Hikari making her smile soon she starts to disappear

" I'm starting to disappear into the walls...I really was hoping that I can stay a little longer..Daisuke promise me that you'll be safe" Hikari said while she raise her left hand on to Daisuke's right cheek as he holds it

" For you Hikari I promise" Daisuke said

" I love you"

" I love you too" as They locked into a passionate kiss as until Hikari disappeared into the walls leaving Daisuke alone at the lake.

Seeing her disappear made him upset as he didn't realize he glowing gold aura " Me and Veemon will do some training and we'll take those bastards down!" He shouted

**After Hikari disappeared Daisuke decide that Him and Veemon are gonna train to become more stronger, knowing that they close to approaching one of the Dark master's Dark WarriorS he know that they are much more tougher, will the training help them, found out on the next chapter of Super Digidestined 64. **

**Author's note: Before I go I want to thank to many people who reads my stories as I continue making chapters. I want to apologize for the lateness because I been job hunting and been very busy. BUT I will post more chapters of my story, until then Pure heart of light (Guardian of Light and Miracles) saying Farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4: Crusadermon in the Dark World

**Chapter 4 is be revealed! Enjoy!**

**Inside a Unknown Place**

Inside a Dark place lies a Digimon who has Princess Hikari and the other princesses and the digimon trap inside the walls, He walks towards them as he looks at Princess Hikari.

" I was careless of not know that you still have some power left inside you, but now you have no power left, I feel little happy for now" The mysterious digimon said

" Dai-chan will defeat you, you monster!" Hikari yelled

" Don't worry, when the time has come I'll be ready if the fool can surive aganist my Dark Warriors" He said as he walks away

" You will not get away with this...**Lucemon**!" Miyako said

As he walks out he thought about the situation. "_I guess I have to watch out carefully for that warrior of Miracles, But I doubt that he can handle my warriors" _He thought to himself as he arrives infront a door and opens it as he walks into the room and soon stops as he looks a figure.

" We may have a situation" Lucemon muttered

" Really master, what is it?" The unknown warrior asked as Lucemon creates a mirror reflection revealing a picture of Daisuke as he and Veemon( Who digivolved into AeroVeedramon) has defeated NeoDevimon and has recovered two digi-stars.

" It seems that the Duo of Miracles are becoming a real situation, due to them recovering more digi-stars while their strength grows out number, I want you to take care of them for me" Lucemon said as the unknown warrior stands up with a small smile

" Well,Well,Well they will soon realize that they days of trying to save the princess is coming to an end" The Dark warrior then disappears

* * *

**At the Digi-Battlefield**

After recovering the eighth digi-star for another one of Princess Hikari secret rooms Daisuke and Veemon have return into the Battlefield as they fight aganist a giant Orgemon **(The one that Veemon defeated has been brought back to life)**.

" You may have defeated me once before but thanks to the Dark master I am back more bigger and badder then ever" Orgemon said then he launched a powerful **Pummel Wrack **towards Veedramon (Who Veemon digivolved into) but he blocks the attack as it cancels out.

" Well you have gotton stronger but not smarter, here's what I mean **V-Nova Blast!" **Veedramon blast Giant Orgemon with a giant energy beam that crashed into his stomach as it went thought making Orgemon scream in intense pain.

"How can this be!? IMPOSSIBLE!" Orgemon hollered

" This will finish you **Miraculous Wave**" Daisuke fired a gold wave at Orgemon

" AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Orgemon was deforming as he was nothing but data dust as the Digi-star appeared as Daisuke takes it making it their ninth digi-star.

**Returning to the Castle**

After arriving back Daisuke added the ninth star into their collection as Veemon sat on the floor. " Boy I guess the training is working for the both of us" Veemon said referring after Princess Hikari has left Daisuke and Veemon has be training non stop for two weeks and has gain new abitiles and power.

" Yeah but we got a long way to go but after we collect the tenth digi-star you know what next" Daisuke said as they went to a different room that they have not went to as they arrived, Daisuke used the power of the Digi-stars that breaks the curse allowing them to enter the room as they see a painting of the ocean.

" Looks like we are going for a swim to collect the digi-stars" Veemon said

" Yeah but I can't much swim but I must do this to save Hikari" Daisuke said

" And Gatomon" Veemon replied as they jumped into the painting

**Dire Dire Docks**

As they arrived in a fog ocean place called the "Dire Dire Docks" Veemon and Daisuke sensed a digi-star somewhere in the ocean.

" I guess we got to swim huh?" Veemon asked

" Look like bud" Daisuke said as they run into the water as they swim into the ocean as they see the beautiful coral reefs and sinkin ship. Unable to talk while under water Veemon used their special abitilily to talk though telepathy with Daisuke.

" _Daisuke I sense the digi-star inside that boat" _Veemon said

" _Me too come on" _Daisuke said as they swim inside the boat as they enter into the main section of the sunkin ship and discover four treasure chests. As they saw the treasure chests they soon felt unable to hold their breath any longer.

" _Can't hold on my breath..." _Veemon struggled to hold on as Daisuke looked around as he saw a air surface at the end of the ship

" _Veemon over there..." _Daisuke and Veemon quickly swim into the surface as they breathed hard to gain air.

" Gasp...Gasp...Boy that was close.. " Daisuke said

" Now we can get the digi-star from inside the treasure chest" Veemon and Daisuke swam back down towards the treasure chest at one touch on one of them Daisuke gotton electrocuted.

" GAAAAAAAAAA!" Daisuke shouted

" _Daisuke!" _Veemon grabs Daisuke and reach back into the surface as he regains recovery

"Daisuke, are you okay?" Veemon said

" Ugh..Yeah but what was?" Daisuke asked from him getting electricuted

" I think we have to solve the puzzle of opening the four treasure chest I think" Veemon analyzed his theory as they swam back down towards the treasure chests as they went to the first one on the left as it opens.

" _It's working" _Daisuke said as they continue solving the puzzle as open every treasure chest in order until they open the last one as the Digi-star appears in front of them.

" We did it! We got the digi-star" Daisuke shouted but soon closed his mouth due to still be underwater as he and Veemon teleported back to the castle.

**Returning back to castle**

As they appeared back to the castle, they soon saw a dark veil appearing as Lucemon appears

_**I see that you guys has gotton the tenth digi-star **_ Lucemon said

" Who are you!?" Daisuke said

**Digimon Analyzer (Veemon Voice)**

**That's Lucemon, he is an Angel Rookie level digimon who may look pure heart but is truly is pure evil who only seeks on turning the world into complete darkness. His special attack is Grand Cross_._**

"_**My My My you are quite the smart one, I always want to see the duo of Miracles, so this is what Princess Hikari was saying, she made me laugh believing that this inbecline can destory me" **_Lucemon smirked

" Your the one who kidnapped Hikari and the rest of the princesses!?" Daisuke fumed

"_**That is correct my boy, and with the power of the digi-stars I am in complete control, but I not here to deal with you now, but soon we'll have our fight but let's see if you can survive throughout my minions and my Dark warriors, but now that you have 10 digi stars let's see you can defeat my Dark warrior in the Dark world" **_Lucemon said as he started to vanish into the dark veil

" Get back here **VEE-HEADBUTT!**" Veemon charges at Lucemon head on but Lucemon used his powers to knock Veemon into a wall

"Veemon!" Daisuke shouted as he ran towards Veemon as he grunted in pain

" _**Save your breath little dragon, your no where near my power not even one percent of it" **_Lucemon said as he disappears

" We'll see and I will defeat you! I will save Gatomon and the others EVEN IF I DIE!" Veemon fummed out as he was feeling the rage form inside him as Daisuke started to feel the rage inside him to.

" Veemon we need to control our anger, if we do we'll go out of control" Daisuke said as Veemon calms down and nodded in agreement as they walk towards the enterance of the big star, then Daisuke used the power of the 10 digi-stars as it broke the curse causing the door to open as they enter but soon falling into a portal.

* * *

**The Dark World**

As Daisuke and Veemon has appeared in a place called "The Dark World" they soon heard someone's voice but it wasn't Lucemon though.

_**Hahaha you fools have fallen into my trap, let's see if you can survive through this maze**_

" We're not afraid, are you ready Veemon!?" Daisuke said

" You better believe it Daisuke!" Veemon said

" Digivolve!" Daisuke shouted

**Veemon digivolve...Veedramon!**

Daisuke and Veedramon scale thought the path of the dark world, during at many times they fought many Vilemon, as well as datamon, soon when they were crossing through the floating platform a devimon appeared and started attacking.

" I cannot allow you to go any further" Devimon said

"Veedramon, I'll take care of him" Daisuke said as Veedramon continued going as he continues fighting Devimon

" Don't think you can stop me alone" Devimon smirked

" Is that so?" Daisuke said as he extremespeed and delievers multiple punches towards Devimon as grunted in pain, then in a second Daisuke shot a rainbow orb at Devimon completely destoryed him.

" I guess I just did stop ya" Daisuke shrugged as he left to catch up with Veedramon as they continue through the maze as they reach towards the stair tower which lends towards the warp pipe.

" This is it Veedramon, let's see if that training pays off" Daisuke said

" Let's do this Daisuke" Veedramon said as they jump inside the warp pipe as they arrive at the battlefield of Darkness

" Where are we?" Veedramon said

" _**Welcome to your own demise, young duo of Miracles" **_a mysterious voice said

" Who are you!?" Daisuke said as a white beam came out of no where as they jump and dodge it as a mysterious figure has appeared

" Your are very fast, I'm impressed"

" You must be one of Lucemon's Darkwarriors" Veedramon said

**Digimon Analyzer (Unknown's voice)**

**That's Correct Veedramon, I'm ****Crusadermon a mega level digimon of the Royal Knights, I despies those who are weak and worthless. My Spiral Masquerade will slice you to bit-size pieces and my Fist of Fear is going to clean you out.**

" Wait a minute you are one of the Royal knights!?" Veedramon asked

" Why are you working for Lucemon!?" Daisuke asked as well

" My reasons for working with Lucemon is no of your concerns, what you should be worried is your death is coming for you, **Fist of Fear!**" Crusadermon charges at the duo of Miracles in blinding speed as multiple sonicbooms shoots out from his Pile Bunker as they dodge it.

" Let's do this, Veedramon" Daisuke said

" Right Daisuke" Veedramon runs towards Crusadermon

"DIGIVOLVE!"

**Veedramon digivolves to...AeroVeedramon**

"**Dragon Impulse"**

As his attack was about to hit Crusadermon, however she disappeared into the dark fog as the attack went through making Daisuke and AeroVeedramon shocked. " Where did she go!?" Daisuke looked around then Crusadermon came out grabbed his head and knock into AeroVeedramon they shouted in pain as Daisuke landed on the ground holding his head.

" Aye,Aye,Aye,Aye,Aye what's your head made of ?" Daisuke groaned in pain as Crusadermon smirked

"Hahahahaha well with one bop and their both down, that's using your heads boys" Crusadermon laughed getting AeroVeedramon and Daisuke annoyed

" Daisuke, let's shut her up" AeroVeedramon said with Daisuke getting up nodded in agreement as they combine into a double kick into Crusadermon's stomach making her fly a few feet away as Daisuke sat on AeroVeedramon's head as they prepared a double attack.

" On my signal, we launched our attack" Daisuke said

" Right" AeroVeedramon as Crusadermon was on the right spot to launch directly

" NOW!"

" **Dragon Impulse"**

" **Miraculous Wave" **

As the shockwave appears as a dragon,it's combine with the wave making the dragon fused in gold form as it hit directly at Crusadermon as planned causing a massive explosion as the smoke passes through the duo of Miracles as it subsided.

" That attack worked out perfectly!" Daisuke said

" Yeah..." AeroVeedramon said

" It work alright" Crusadermon said getting their attention as they turn around only to get hit by her **Spiral Masquerade **as she slashes them with razor blades from her armor making them scream in pain.

" You fools thought that combine move would destory me, how amusing hehehehe" Crusadermon laughed but soon saw a gold energy beam heading towards her, as it hits her in the face.

" Take that motor mouth..." Daisuke groaned in pain from the Spiral Masquarede he took.

" You seems to really to anger me now boy" Crusadermon angered

" Come and get me!" Daisuke charges at full speed as well as Crusadermon locking into a dragon rush as it rock the core on the battlefield. While the fight occurs AeroVeedramon got up and look at the fight then thought to himself about this situation as he looks at the battlefield.

" The problem we have is that Crusadermon has the ability to hide herself in the dark fog, if there's a way to bring in the light" AeroVeedramon said then it hit him "Wait that's it!" AeroVeedramon focus his power into a gold orb as he threw it into the air as it bursts causing the dark fog to disappeared getting Daisuke and Crusadermon attention as they see the dark fog subsided.

" What have you done!?" Crusadermon shouted

" AeroVeedramon alright!" Daisuke shouted happily as AeroVeedramon flew towards them as he smiled

"Now that the fog have subsided, you can't run from us anymore" AeroVeedramon

" You may have help yourselves by removing the dark fog but your no match" Crusadermon then flies up in the air **" See if you like this "Laser Lattice"** as a enegry net comes out of her palm as Daisuke and AeroVeedramon dodges it then they launched multiple punches and Kicks at Crusadermon then AeroVeedramon slaps her with his tail making her fall into the ground making her grunted in pain.

" That's it! Your finished "**FIST OF FEAR!"** Crusadermon launches multiple sonicbooms at full power at them as they prepare themselves for another combination.

"Let's finish this" Daisuke charges his most powerful move

" Yeahhhhhhhh" AeroVeedramon started to glow in flames

" WHAT'S THIS!? Crusadermon yelled in panic

" NOWWW!"

"**Shining Miracle" **

" **V-Breath Arrow" **

As the gold beam with the Miracles symbol shining through is combined with a V-shape heat beam, the attack is fused in gold-orange with the Miracles symbol still in the front as the blast destorys the sonicbooms and landed at Crusadermon.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!CURSE YOU!CURSE YOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUU!" Crusadermon was completely eliminated as the blast went throughtout the dark world.

As Daisuke and AeroVeedramon landed on the ground they panted as they high five each other on their victory, then they see a light orb appearing infront of them as the orb reveals a golden key.

" This must be something called a digi-key" Daisuke went close to it

" Alright now we can go other sections of the castle" AeroVeedramon said as he dedigolve back to Veemon as they took the key.

" Alright!" They shouted happily as they teleported back to the castle.

**Appearing back in the castle**

As they return back the castle the digi-key has began to flout as it shoots a white beam in the center of the castle releasing two shining orbs as it lands on infront of them as it bursts revealing a Orange T-Rex and a Light Blue Reptile with a horn on his head and dark blue stripes on his back making Daisuke and Veemon shocked in amazement once they began to open their eyes.

" Daisuke...Veemon?"

" Can it be?"

" Welcome back Agumon and Gabumon" Daisuke said\

" It's good to see ya bro" Veemon said

" We're free!" Agumon shouted happily

" Alright!Hahahaaha!" Gabumon said as he performs a back flip

**Back at Lucemon's dark layer**

" Curses, they defeated my warrior, now they have release the warriors of Courage and Friendship's digimon, there not much time until they release them as well!" Lucemon roared in angered

" He did it! My brother defeated Crusadermon and freed Agumon and Gabumon!" Jun shouted as all the princesses were happy, while Hikari smiled and through to herself.

_I knew you can do it Daisuke,I always believe in you" _Hikari thought to herself as she sees the other princesses celebrating.

**Now that Crusadermon is be defeated Daisuke and Veemon has freed Agumon and Gabumon thanks to digi-key they recovered, now they are close to freeing Taichi and Yamato, but what other things that are in store for them, find out on the next chapter of Super Digidestined 64.**

**Author's note: Before I go, I want to thank you all for the love and support of my stories especially my friends D-nasty and Liquidphazon. Stay tuned into the next chapter until then This is Pure heart of Light(Guardian of Light and Miracles) says Farewell to you all.**


End file.
